Troubled Teens
by DeathJoey
Summary: Quatre’s hurt his family.Trowa’s sees something within himself no one else sees.Wufei was physically abused.Heero was sexually abused.And Duo is a drug user and a danger to himself. Can one school change the way they live?
1. Things to Know

Summery:

Quatre's hurt his family.

Trowa's sees something within him no one else sees.

Wufei was physically abused.

Heero was sexually abused.

And Duo is a drug user and a danger to himself.

Can one school change the way they live?

Ok, this story was thought up after I watched a show called Higher Ground. A very cool show, along with Gundam Wing of course! I don't own these characters so don't sue.  
  
Characters:  
  
Quatre Winner

Age: 15

Family: Father, five sisters (had to shorten it) and mother desist

Case Worker: Henry Henderson  
  
Trowa Bloom (had to change name for family)

Age: 16

Family: one sister, mother and Father desist

Case Worker: Scott Sanders  
  
Wufei Chang

Age: 15

Family: Mother and Father

Case Worker: Oliver Orland  
  
Heero Yuy

Age: 15

Family: Mother, Father, one brother

Case Worker: Jenny Jacobson  
  
Duo Maxwell

Age: 15

Family: Mother, Father, one brother, one sister

Case Worker: Gabriela Gonzales

It will take me a while to get the first chapter up but I will try my hardest to get it up by the end of the week.


	2. Chapter 1: They deserved it Quatre's Fam...

Troubled Teens

Chapter 1: They deserved it (Quatre's Family Crises)

"They deserved everything I did to them!" Blue eyes shot at the officer. A 15 year old boy was being cuffed in front of a small town house. Ambulances were lined around the front yard. People from within were being either walked out or pushed out on stretcher.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used agents you in a court of law." The blond was now being pushed into the back of the cop car, a smile grazed his lips.

Police Station

"Quatre why, that's all I want to know." A man sat in front of the blond boy. His eyes looked around the room. A regular walk threw room, but with chicken wired windows, and a one sided mirror.

"They deserved it." His blue eyes darted to a man sitting in the corner to his right, writing something down.

"Do you want to know what he's writing?" Quatre closed his eyes and moved his head to have his face facing the ceiling.

"No, he'll make it out the way I want him to." The man looked surprised.

"The way, you, want it?"

"I don't want to be….wait…. never mind there's nothing on that I want to tell."

"Fine will move to your grades. You faired so well but then all of a sudden fell." Quatre placed his head in his arms on the table. A tall burly man came in and stood looking at Quatre.

"I don't know they just did." That hit the tall man and he slammed his fist into the table. Quatre did not move an inch.

"How can you be so calm knowing what you've done to your family?" Quatre looked out the window eyes closing the three adults right away looked at each other knowing they'd get no more out of him.

Hospital

"Mr. Winner you all need to decide on a way to help your son. He's a danger to you and the rest of your family." The man that was talking with Quatre now sat staring at a man who had a broken arm and around him laid five beds.

"We know, I know, but what can we possible do to help him. He's out of control." Mr. Winner brought up his good hand to his face.

"We have found a school that deals with kids in state of minds like this."

"Mr. Herds I doubt that something like this could be dealt with away from the matter." Mr. Herds handed Mr. Winner a brochure hoping to change his mind.

"I'll tell you something Mr. Winner; the rate for teens like him to open up is a long time sometimes but in the end its best for them.

"Maybe it would be good for him." Mr. Winner looked at the five girls.

"He needs to figure things out."

"It will be good for him." Herds stood up and shook hands with Mr. Winner be for he said his good byes and left.

Cell #4

Quatre laid in his bed sleep pulling the boy down and he looked back on the day that was about to pass.

_ "Oh father would you please come in here I have something I would like to talk to you about?' Quatre stood in his room demanding his father's attention. Up the stairs he could here his father's foot steps._

_ "Quatre be quiet your sisters are…" Mr. Winner stoped to see his son, red spots darting his face._

_ "Oh don't worry father I didn't hurt them that much, but then again I could be wrong I may have sliced to deep." Quatre brought out the knife that was sticking out of his pocket. _

_ "Quatre what have you done!"_

_ "Nothing that you can't handle," Quatre moved toward his father, slow at first but new he was to far away and made a fast attempt with the knife._

_ "Come here father I haven't forgotten about you!" His father dogged the knife but then didn't see Quatre's fist coming for the man. As it hit Mr. Winner he lost his step rolling right out and down the stairs._

_ "Oh I'm sorry father I didn't mean to hurt you!" The last words were spoken with so much fire that Quatre stood proud looking from the blood to his now straggling to get up, father. _

"They deserved everything I did to them." He whispered one last time as he smiled in his now blissful sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Silent Speech Trowa's Set Bac...

Troubled Teens  
  
Chapter 2: Silent Speech (Trowa's Set Back)  
  
"And what is your relation to the boy?" An officer stood with a woman about 20 looking in on a hospital room window.  
"He's my brother, is he going to be ok?" The woman was Catherine Bloom she watched as a nurse and a doctor moved away from a 16 year old. From what she saw he was strapped down and his breathing was now stable from what she could see from the window.  
"I wouldn't know, has he ever done anything like this before? Your mother and father will also need to be informed can we get there names?" Catherin moved away from the window, standing a very far distance from the window.  
"Our mother and father are both gone. They died when he was young..." She hesitated and the officer was looking her now straight in the eye.  
"He's never done anything like this." Catherine's voice made the officer think other wise.  
"Catherine? I am Dr. Ruiz." The doctor had pushed the officer away before he could ask his last question. He took Catherine's hand with out her knowing it giving it a light shake.  
"Um, oh yes doctor that is me, sorry I was off in my own world there for a moment." She shook back and gave a smile that made the officer move away. The doctor took her aside to sit in some chairs that were father from the room her brother was in.  
"Catherine, your brother, Trowa didn't do much damage but he has caused him self to be scared for quiet a while. Now I know the officer may have gone threw with this question but I need to know in order to deal with him now." Catherine looked puzzled but understood what the doctor was mostly asking.  
"Like I told Officer Dolor, I got off of work like I always do; Trowa was to be home from school already. I walked in and called out to him but he didn't come. So I went into his room were I found him. The glass was shattered his room was a mess and he was bleeding." She rapped her arms around herself as if for some kind of comfort.  
"Well when you were on your way here he woke up and he was as if in hysterics. So we had to strap him down, but in all my history as a doctor I never thought I'd see something like this again." The doctor stood and the squatted in front of Catherine.  
"Can you help him, what id there that could be wrong with him?"  
"From what we have noticed he is dealing with emotions that just don't seem to be coming out right now. Before we were able to deal with him he seemed to be lashing out at himself. What I think is that before you found him he came across those emotions in his room and wasn't able to handle it yet, so he had to deal with the matter."  
"So what are you going to do, can I take him home anytime soon?"  
"You will after a couple of days, I want a therapist to talk with him and then we will see what they think we should do." Catherine stood and walked with the doctor as he talked more on what Trowa must be going threw.  
  
Hospital Room # 3 The Next Day  
  
"Trowa, hello my name is Mary I'm the hospital therapist; I'm going to have them take off your restraints now ok." Trowa's green eyes looked around and then he nodded. He felt the restraints come off and he sat up a bit keeping his eyes on his hands.  
"Trowa I want to ask you some questions is that ok?" Trowa didn't look up nor did he answer.  
"Do you not want to talk Trowa?" Nothing again and he looked at Dr. Ruiz. He shook his head and she turned back to the brown haired boy.  
"Trowa why did you hurt yourself," He tensed and griped the sheet.  
"Why won't you talk with me Trowa?" Mary pulled out a note pad seeing that she wasn't going to get anything out of him.  
"Maybe it would be best if you wrote or drew it out, I'll leave this with you but until we get to communicating I'm afraid I can't let your sister near you." He ran his finger on the pad of paper and then looked at the woman as she left.  
  
Later that Night  
  
Trowa looked at the paper at finally put the pencil to it, weird object began to appear as the pencil ran over the paper. He didn't seem to notice anything around him as he wrote he just kept him mind hopefully in a good place.  
_ He had gotten home before Catherine and his head began to hurt. While he was looking threw the medicine cabinets that's when it hit him, he could hear it. He walked out into the living room, a woman and a man stood there both looking frightened, and a little girl's voice. Trowa stood stunned to the spot until he could hear crying and then he ran. Trowa ran into his room and locked the door.  
He stood up agents the door he banged his head to the door trying to drown out the voices. But nothing seemed to work, he walked away hearing the voices coming closer to the door. Looking all around he looked for away out but nothing he moved to bed waiting at the foot to see what would come from the door. A slight knock and the voices began again.  
He shook his head and he jammed his fist into the mirror next to his closet, letting the glass fall onto his arms and onto his body as he fell to the ground. He shut his eyes tight and opened his mouth as if to scream but nothing. In a brief moment dizziness hit him and he was blacking out from his whole run threw._  
  
Trowa sat on his bed eyes unfocused and at least 7 pages full of writing and figures that scared him to the point were he threw it into the air and pulled his knees close rocking back and forth.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"From what this shows he is dealing with things from his past, if anything doctor he needs something to bring that out." A man stood next to Dr. Ruiz.  
"I don't think that would be best, not until we try to talk to him again and then we can suggest the school Mr. Sanders. Plus this will be a big change on his sister she loves him very much." Dr, Ruiz walked into the room calling Catherine out to talk with Mr. Sanders.  
"Hello Catherine, I'm Scott Sanders, I would like to talk to you about what Trowa is going threw right now." Cathrine shook his hand and then turned her attention to Trowa who could not hear them since they were out side.  
"What about it, is there something else wrong?"  
"No nothing else it just that I know of a place that is able to help him it is a school up in the mountains. I don't want you to make a decision until we talk with Trowa again just to be sure, and to give you enough time to see what needs to happen." Mr. Sanders walked past her handing her a stapled packet and signaling for her to fallow.


	4. Chapter 3: Purple Skin Wufei’s Broken Sc...

Troubled Teens

Chapter 3: Purple Skin (Wufei's Broken Scream)

Dao High School

"Alright kids I want all the essays on my desk by Friday there will be no excuses as to why they are late, if you die all of a sudden I may take that into consideration." The teacher looked over the class as they left, but one in the back caught his attention.

"Wufei come over please I want to talk to you about your last test scores." Wufei walked over his head down and steps slow.

"What about them, Mr. Higgins?"

"They have been going down lately, you were getting a good B in this class but now your almost close to failing, is there anything you need in order to bring that grade back up?" Mr. Higgin's looked at Wufei noticing his head was still bowed down.

"Wufei what's wrong why won't you look up?" He pulled Wufei's face up noticing a black eye.

"I got it playing baseball for the league, because of this I don't have an after school activity." He made a small laugh and Mr. Higgin's looked like he bought it.

"Well back to your grades...."

Nataku court

House #5

_"Mr. and Mrs. Chang we think this might be the best for him I mean he attacked a total of twelve students in the last past two weeks. You see there have also been some questioning from the teachers as well, he had a number of scrapes and bruises on his arms and face." An officer was sitting in a kitchen with Wufei's parents; he had his notepad open and was reading off what was written._

_"Officer like you said he has been getting into fights so that could explain the bruises and scrapes. But I know there has to be more as to why our son could have just lashed out at those students." Mrs. Chang pulled her hands off the table and placed them in her lap, flashing him a small grin._

_"Um from what he says it was just out of anger, he was looking for someone to vent his anger out on." _

_"This is the first time we have heard of anything like this I assure you but we will be sure to deal with it don't worry officer." Mr. Chang stood up signaling for the officer that is was time for him to go._

_"His case worker will be over later to talk with him and you two of course; well I must be going there are some parents that are going to want an explanation. Good night Mr. and Mrs. Chang." Mr. Chang held the door open for the officer to leave while Mrs. Chang went up the stares to find Wufei. _

_"Wufei open this door right now you sorry excess for a son!" Mrs. Chang banged on the door and Mr. Chang came up behind her. A click signaled the door was being unlocked also with the sound of a chair being moved across the floor._

_"Now you wouldn't be trying to be giving us away now would you, we do this for a reason you can't seem to behave when you're told to." Mr. Chang made the first move and slapped his son hard on the face sending him to the floor where he laid there for a while._

_"Get up, and what is this about your grades going down I thought we told you to be better at your school work." His mother picked him up by his hair and threw him at his father were he was hit again. _

_"Now your case worker is coming and where going to have to tell them how much you're a danger to those around you, and you're self." Wufei lay on the ground staring at his parent's feet blinking away the fuzzy ness of his eyes. _

Two Days Latter

"Welcome Mr. Orland please come in my husband just went up to get Wufei they will be down in a few minutes. Would you like something to drink while we wait?" Mrs. Chang walked Mr. Orland into the living room where he sat on the couch.

"Um water would be nice it is quit a long journey from the city to out here." Mr. Orland looked around not very many family pictures were up.

"Hello Mr. Orland it is a pleasure to have you in our home. This is Wufei." Mr. Chang placed his hands on his son's shoulders, and Mr. Orland noticed the bruises.

"Mr. Chang can you go in the kitchen with your wife, I would like to speak with Wufei alone for now." Wufei sat on the other end of the couch, his eyes looking no were in particular. Mr. Chang left walking into the kitchen slower then usual.

"Ok Wufei so how are you doing?" Mr. Orland looked at him but Wufei did not look at him.

"Could be better," Wufei scratched the back of his head and looked at the fire place.

"How could you be better?"

"I don't know," Wufei stood up and opened the window curtains looking out as a blue truck went by.

"Wufei why do you get in fights?"

"Because I don't know what it...." He stopped and listening for any "out of the ordinary" sounds.

"Is there something wrong, Wufei?"

"I don't belong at the school there are just......" He closed his eyes took in a deep breath and was in a sprint to the top of the stares before anyone could catch what he had done.

"Mr. and Mrs. Chang please come in I would like to question you." Mr. Orland stood looking at the stairs and then to the opening kitchen door.

"Is there anything that we can do for our son, as you can see he just doesn't know how to function around others anymore?" Mrs. Chang sat by Mr. Orland while Mr. Chang took a seat by the window.

"I feel there is something more to this then just him not communicating. If it's alright I would like to suggest a school for kids with similar problems. But in his case I think that it will take a little longer for him to come out and tell us what is wrong." Mr. Orland noticed a sudden change in Mrs. Chang's face.

"Do we have to send him away? I mean maybe..." Mr. Chang looked at Mr. Orland.

"I think this would be best but like I said it would take time." Mr. Orland remembered back to the burses on Wufei and stood up.

"I'll leave these here, give me a call, it would be the best for him we can help him to control his anger and his sudden temper." Mr. Orland let himself out trying to get away to get more information on the family.


End file.
